Jonah
Jonah was an informant of Vivian Darkbloom before she disappeared. He makes his first appearance in Season 2, when his phone number is discovered in the pocket of the trench coat belonging to Alison's persona Vivian Darkbloom. He worked for Allegheny Cellular until Vivian got him fired. |-|Season 2= The Naked Truth Jonah is first introduced when a random number is found in Vivian Darkbloom's trench coat pocket. At first, when the girls call the number, no one answers, and they leave a voicemail. After a few more attempts, a woman answers the phone, annoyed. She claims she doesn't know anyone named Vivian and tells them to never call again. Later on that night, a man repeatedly calls them using the same number. When the girls call back, led by Aria, the man reveals that he knows Vivian, and he agrees to meet her somewhere in order to talk. CTRL: A The girls select Aria to be their figurehead, and all go out to a diner to meet with the man. He sits down and asks Aria how much Vivian owed her, which Aria is shocked to hear. The man says that Vivian cost him his job. Aria asks what Vivian did, and he explains that he worked at Allegheny Cellular in human resources, and Vivian wanted information. Aria asks what information Vivian wanted, and the man smiles and says that she must be Alison. Surprised, Aria asks if Vivian told him about Alison, and he reveals that Vivian told him about a friend named Alison who was getting texts from somebody, but the number was blocked, and she wanted to know where they were coming from and would pay to find out. Aria asks if he found the identity, and he says he did, but made the mistake of telling Vivian before he had the money in his hand, then got fired for accessing restricted information, and was cheated out of $2,000. Aria asks what he knows about the person sending the texts, but the man says he's not talking without the money Vivian owes him. He tells Aria to never call that number they found again, and instead writes down a new number. As he gets up to leave, Aria asks who she is supposed to ask for when she calls, to which he simply replies, Jonah. Breaking the Code Aria and Spencer meet Jonah at the park. They give him the money, and he gives them an address. Unsatisfied with just an address, they run towards him, frantic not to allow him to leave, demanding more. He says that that is all there is and that when he gave Vivian the address, she was happy with it. With that, Jonah leaves. Father Knows Best Aria receives a call from Jonah, telling her to go to an address, revealing that in addition to the law firm, Alison was also getting texts from another location. He then gives to Aria the address within a 1-block radius. The Liars go there and discover a nearby doll hospital filled with dolls similar to those that once haunted them. Appearences (2/140) Season 2 (2/25) *CTRL: A *Breaking the Code Navigational Category:Acquaintances of Alison DiLaurentis Category:Secret-Keepers Category:TV show character Category:Season 2 Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Males Category:Acquaintances of Aria Montgomery Category:Acquaintances of Spencer Hastings